


First Kiss(es)

by MorinoAthame



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Major Character Injury, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Reunions, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: There are many different ways and reasons to kiss. Over the years, Shanks had experienced a lot of them. Many (read: most) had been with Buggy; from the time they were children to well in their adult years. It just takes him some time to figure out why, and Buggy thinks he's an idiot.





	First Kiss(es)

**Author's Note:**

> Started this forever ago. Finally finished it tonight.

_ On a Dare _

“Come on, we know you won’t do it!” One of the crewmen called from the circle of men surrounding Buggy and Shanks on the deck of the Oro Jackson.

“You better have your money ready!” A young Buggy blustered from where he stood facing his fellow pirate apprentice but addressing the crowd of crewmen.

Shanks only had an inkling of what was going on. Buggy had made a bet, but the details were unclear. Somehow it involved the redhead, though, and he was determined to help his friend in whatever way he could. “Whatever it is, Buggy, it’s fine.” He smiled at the other boy. Buggy was his friend, and Shanks took care of his friends, supported them. Even at a young age, he knew that’s what he was supposed to do, what he had to do.

Buggy just glared back, but Shanks knew the other apprentice would do anything for money. It could be something simple and benign, or Shanks could expect a punch to the face. He wouldn’t even be surprised if Buggy busted out in song, because Roger Pirates were a unique bunch.

“He ain’t gonna do it! See, I told you!” One of the men jeered. “He’s chickened out!” If the man was wanting to win the bet, then that was a dumb thing to say. Buggy had more pride than most adults, despite not even being a teenager yet.

“I really thought he’d go for it. It’s so simple,” another man spoke, looking and sounding disappointed. The men were expecting a laugh out of this, so Shanks probably didn’t need to worry about getting punched. He really hoped Buggy didn’t sing.

Adding to Shanks’ growing curiosity, another man commented, “It’s cause he ain’t never done it before. Cept maybe to his mama. Just doesn’t want Shanks to be his first. Least Shanks is pretty as a girl.”

Shanks bristled at that and glared at the man. He was not pretty, dammit. But, he let it go. He was more curious about Buggy’s first what. Buggy was getting more upset by the second, that much was clear, his face turning red enough to match his nose. He was going to lose his temper and get himself in trouble if things weren’t taken under control soon.

“Nah. Think he _wants_ it to be Shanks. That’s the problem. Doesn’t wanna do it on a dare,” Gaban spoke up from nearby. He wasn’t in the circle of men but sitting on a barrel near the foremast watching everything. He looked, and sounded, amused from what Shanks could tell. “He wants it to be special.”

Buggy spluttered, his face redder still with anger. His body was shaking, and he refused to meet Shanks’ eyes when the redhead looked to him for answers.

Sudden realization dawned on Shanks, and he flushed himself. Well, he was going to help, he’d made up his mind; there was no turning back. Stepping closer to Buggy, he placed a hand on the blue-haired boy’s arm. Once he felt Buggy still, saw the other boy’s eyes snap up and meet his own, Shanks leaned slowly in and gave Buggy a quick peck on the cheek.

Silence fell around them a moment. Buggy stared at him in slackjawed shock. Then, a cheer sounded and heckles and teasing was coming from all directions.

“Have to kiss him, boy, not the other way around,” Gaban told Buggy.

The boy stared at Shanks for a moment. Shanks could tell he was bolstering his courage, and after a moment of doing so, Buggy pressed his lips to Shanks’ cheek.

The touch was brief and then he was turning and boasting as he demanded payment like he’d never been hesitant or cowed by the idea of doing something like kiss Shanks. All Shanks could do was smile.

 

_ On Accident _

Vice-Captain was going to kill them if he caught them. He’d warned them the last time that they’d sorely regret if he saw it again. But that hadn’t stopped them. It probably never would. No, it only made them want to sneak about even more.

If only Buggy wasn’t so loud.

“Shhh!” Shanks shushed him, reaching a hand out toward the other boy. His fingers brushed past Buggy’s hand and grazed his forearm. Buggy wasn’t sitting still, either.

Noticing what Shanks was trying to do, Buggy moved his hand and arm out of Shanks’ reach. “Stop it!” He hissed, loudly. The baka was going to get them caught. Seagull was on watch and would be making his rounds of the upper deck soon.

Shanks kicked Buggy and lunged forward. “Give it here!” He made a grab for Buggy’s hand again.

“No. It’s mine. You shoulda grabbed more.”

“Buggy,” he cajoled; it was _not_ a whine.

“Oh fine. Here. Stop your blubbering!” Buggy thrust the bottle in his hand at the redhead after taking a long drink.

Shanks gave a triumphant sound a moment before growling. The bottle was mostly empty. He might get one decent drink out of it. This was the last one they’d grabbed, too.

Buggy stuck his tongue out at Shanks, so Shanks kicked him again. It was all either could do before hearing Seagull’s footfalls coming toward them.

In a rush to get away and hide out for a bit, they ended up tripping over one another. They hit the floor just a moment before Seagull found them. Though neither boy noticed him.

No, they were too focused on the fact that Buggy had landed on Shanks, lips first.

Face so red it looked a bit purple, Buggy sat up quickly. He just didn’t sit up quite as quickly as Shanks. Their heads slammed together with a loud crack, making both boys hiss and roll away from each other clutching their heads while making plenty of noise about it hurting.

“What are you two doing now?” Rayleigh demanded. He stood on the opposite side of them from Seagull. “Is that sake?” He asked, a little too calmly.

“It was Shanks’ idea!” Buggy was quick to point out, which, okay, yes it was, but he didn’t have to be so fast to rat him out.

Shanks sat up, hand on his head. “Sorry, Vice-Captain.” He gave the older man a sheepish look.

Rayleigh sighed and knocked them both on their sore heads, making them both give cries of pain. “What have I told you about stealing the booze?” He gave Buggy a second thump on the head. “And about being so fast to rat out your crewmates?”

Buggy whined and spluttered but nothing made much sense. He was too anxious.

“Now what am I going to have to do to get you to listen?” Rayleigh sighed again, looking over at Seagull as if he might hold an idea.

Seagull smirked a little, the expression concerning on his usually stoic face. “Well, you could tell the crew they were hiding up here kissing. Saw it myself as I walked up.”

Shanks rolled his eyes. What should he care if the crew was told? Not like they hadn’t seen the boys kiss before.

But, the threat worked like a charm on Buggy. “No! We’ll never do it again! Will we, Shanks? Tell them we won’t do it again,” he begged, eyes pleading with his fellow apprentice.

“Okay, okay. Whatever you want,” Shanks relented. He was just going to have to be careful and steal some on his own, not let anyone catch him, even Buggy.

“You boys will have extra chores for the next two weeks,” Rayleigh informed them.

“Vice-Captain,” Buggy complained, only to get a third knot from the first mate’s fist on his head.

“Yes, sir.” Shanks smiled up at Rayleigh. “Gonna lay down now, though.” He stood, or he tried. He found it too much work, so he simply sprawled out where he was to sleep the sake and headache off.

The last thing he remembered before passing out was the laughs of Rayleigh and Seagull and a heavy weight landing on his stomach, Buggy’s hair tickling at a strip of exposed skin where Shanks’ shirt had rucked up.

 

_ In Curiosity _

“What are you reading?” Buggy pressed himself against Shanks’ back and looked down over the redhead’s shoulder. Shanks ignored him for the moment, wanting to finish the page he was on, at the very least. He knew Buggy wouldn’t give him much more than that.

As expected, a few seconds later, impatient as always, Buggy whined, “Shanks, come on. This is boring. Let’s do something fun.”

Shanks closed his book and shrugged his friend off as he turned halfway around. A slow smirk spread over his lips. “Something fun?” He had some ideas about what could be fun.

“Yes! Reading is so boring. Let’s go fish or train or try to pull a fast one on Crocus!” The blue haired teen waved his arms around, as animated as ever.

“No,” Shanks told him. The redhead had a much more interesting idea of what to do.

Buggy stopped moving and stared at Shanks. “No? What do you mean, no?!”

“No,” he repeated, turning to fully face his friend.

With a growl, Buggy tossed his hands up. “What’s so good about that damn book? Are you just going to sit there and read all day?”

Shanks’ smirk grew sharper. “No.”

Buggy’s hands flew forward, grabbing hold of Shanks’ shirt collar. They shook the redhead, hard. “Enough with the no!” The other teen’s head flew toward Shanks as well. “Then what _do_ you want to do?” He demanded loudly, face close to Shanks’ own and glaring for all its worth.

The redhead’s hands shot up and caught Buggy’s head.

For a second, Buggy’s parts froze, his eyes wide in shock. Then his hands were prying at Shanks’ grip. “Let go, you bastard!” The head struggled and twisted in vain.

Shanks gave a low chuckle. “No.” He stroked a thumb over one of Buggy’s cheeks.

“Damn you! Let go!” The head and hands tried harder. “Shanks, you bastard!”

“For a price.” Shanks’ smirk slid itself into a sly grin.

The head and hands froze, as did the foot that had started kicking him. “Price? What price?” Buggy looked curious and worried at the same time. The expression was almost adorable.

“A kiss.”

“What?!” Buggy exploded, face turning red.

Shanks just chuckled. “A kiss. Come on, we’ve kissed before.”

Buggy spluttered. “Those were different. We didn’t have a choice. They didn’t mean anything!” The head struggled again to get away. “Let go!”

“I want a real kiss. Don’t you want to know what it’s like? This way, we’ll know what to do when we really want to do it.” Shanks already really wanted to do it, to know what it was like, but if he told Buggy that, he’d probably only make him want to get away more. Shanks couldn’t force the other teen to do anything, it wasn’t right, so he had to try to convince him.

As it was, Buggy stilled, staring at Shanks for a moment. “Like practice? Training?”

If that was what Buggy needed to think of it as Shanks could live with it. “Yes! Just like that.” He smiled reassuringly at the other teen, trying not to appear as hopeful as he felt.

Buggy looked uncertain for a few more seconds then gave a hesitant nod, more a small jerk with his head trapped in Shanks’ grip.

Exuberant, Shanks wasted no time pulling the head in his hands in to kiss the other teen. His lips landed on Buggy’s nose, as the blue-haired apprentice struggled again. “What now?” Shanks couldn’t help but sound frustrated.

Buggy glared at him, one of his hands floating up to rub his nose. “Not like that, Shanks!”

“I hadn’t _planned_ to kiss your nose, baka!” Shanks shook Buggy’s head.

“Who has a big stupid nose?!” The blue haired teen demanded angrily, his other hand punching Shanks in the face.

The redhead let go of the other teen. A kiss couldn’t be worth all of _this_ , no matter how badly he wanted to share one. “Just forget it.” He turned away, dejected.

He expected Buggy to immediately flee and never mention any of this again. The hand that rested on his shoulder a moment later surprised him. “Just go,” he sulked, voice a mumble.

Buggy didn’t leave. He spun Shanks around and shoved him down onto his back. Flushed and irritated, he leaned over Shanks, breath a little rushed. The visual did things to Shanks’ body he really didn’t want Buggy to notice. “B… Buggy?”

“I wanted to… to kiss as equals.” He flushed darker. “Just wanted you to let go of my head.” His angry gaze turned away. Buggy hated these kinds of conversations, Shanks knew. The other was a person of action, of flare.

Shanks reached up and put a hand to his friend’s cheek. “Oh. Sorry. Can we try again?”

The blue-haired teen flushed darker or appeared to as his face grew sheepish. “Okay,” he breathed out almost too soft for Shanks to hear.

Slowly, moving together, they brought their lips closer. The first touch was chaste, feather light. The second was longer, harder. By the fifth, they tried something deeper, teeth knocking together jarringly as need overcame curiosity.

Buggy’s nose was an obstacle to work around, but they did their best. And by the time they were panting for breath, lips red and swollen, glistening with spit and a trace of blood, both felt like they were getting the hang of it. And they _liked_ it.

 

_ In Goodbye _

His face was wet, soaked in tears. The captain was dead. People were cheering and Shanks’ heart had frozen as it lodged itself in his throat. The captain was _dead_. The world… it was suddenly dark and cold, so _lonely_.

How could things ever be right again?

The brush of something against his hand drew his attention. Shanks looked down and saw a disembodied hand wrapping around his own. A touch of warmth fought the overwhelming chill that was trying to suffocate him.

The hand tugged at him, and Shanks followed it. There was someone to share his pain, who was in pain as well. They could help one another if help could be found.

Seeing Buggy made everything more real. Before he knew what he was doing, Shanks had thrown himself at the other teenager. He clung to Buggy, shaking and weeping against his chest even as he felt the blue-haired teen clinging and crying against him, Buggy’s tears disappearing into Shanks’ hair.

They both suffered the same loss. Not just their captain, their wonderful captain who they didn’t know how to live without, but everything else as well. No more Roger Pirates, no more nakama, no more Oro Jackson, no more scoldings from Crocus or training from Rayleigh, and no more seeing each other.

It was all so much, so overwhelming. It was all coming to an end far too quickly. Shanks knew he’d have to get out of Loguetown soon. They all would, even if none of them were ready. The navy would be searching for all of them, so they had to flee, to separate and hide.

Buggy grabbed his head and pulled his face up so they could look at one another. “I don’t want to go,” he admitted.

“I know, but we have to. It’s the only way.” Shanks curled his fingers in Buggy’s shirt, clutching hard enough the fabric almost gave way, the seams sounding in protest.

The blue haired teen smashed their lips together, desperate and frantic. Shanks tasted blood, but from which of their lips, he didn’t know. All he cared about was Buggy. This was probably the last kiss they’d ever share. This kiss was goodbye. It hurt far more than any split lip ever could.

When they broke for air, both of them were still crying, fresh tears raining down their cheeks. “Don’t die, Shanks. Don’t leave me alone.”

The redhead smiled, bittersweet. “Never. But you can’t die either. We’ll both be out there, _alive_ and fulfilling our dreams!” Shanks wiped at his eyes. “If I know you’re alive, I can go on.”

Buggy kissed him again, slow and as bittersweet as Shanks’ smile. “It’s a deal.”

Shanks gave another sad smile and stepped away. His heart hurt but he held back more tears, held onto the light their promise shone onto his future. “This is it.”

Buggy dried his own eyes and refused to meet Shanks’ gaze. “Go on, you bastard. You have a dream to fulfill.”

Giving a small nod, Shanks turned away. His feet felt weighed down like lead, and he wanted nothing more than to turn and run back to Buggy. Shanks kept forward, didn’t even dare look back, being strong for his captain and for his promise to his best friend.

 

_ On Reuniting _

Getting used to only having one arm was a chore, but he was managing well enough. The price had been more than worth saving Luffy’s life, and if he’d had to give more, he would have. Luffy was the future, bright and shining, and Shanks would do anything to make sure the boy was around to fulfill his destiny.

They’d hung around in East Blue for a while after leaving Dawn Island, giving Shanks time to heal and to acclimate to fighting with one arm. But he was getting restless, and it was time to head back to the Grand Line, time to head to the New World again.

The plan was to make one more stop, to make sure they had full supplies, so they could make their way over the mountain without having to stop in Loguetown. Shanks could have gone through the Calm Belt, he knew, but he wanted to give himself a little more time to get settled into being one-handed, as well as stop off to visit with Crocus.

He didn’t pay much attention to the other ships around when they docked. They didn’t have their colors raised, people in the East Blue were especially twitchy about pirates, and he never considered checking to see if any other ship would be less considerate or cautious. If there were concerns, Benn would be sure to inform him.

So he headed into the town, looking for the bar. Shanks could hear how rowdy the place was before he entered, and his entrance went mostly unnoticed. The bartender was arguing with someone in a rather flashy hat and coat, and most of the people in the pub were paying more attention to the argument than anything else.

It took a moment for the voice to register to him. The tone was deeper, rougher but it was still quite familiar. Shanks smiled to himself and walked forward toward the bar, catching the attention of those he moved past. Some of them recognized him, he could tell, and others looked annoyed by his presence. None of them were of any concern to the captain.

“You never will change, will you, Buggy?” He asked, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword and smiling as he watched the other man’s back stiffen before he spun the top half of his body around to glare at whoever had interrupted him. He froze, mouth hanging up. “Not at all,” Shanks smirked.

Buggy blinked at him before glowering. “What do you know, you bastard,” he growled, but there was no real heat to it. His eyes were bright, relieved almost. But Buggy always had to keep up appearances. Shanks was used to that, and he was kind of glad the other man didn’t seem to have changed much at all.

Shanks laughed, loudly, and stepped forward, hand shooting out quickly to grab hold of Buggy’s chin in a strong grip. He heard some of the men in the room stand, heard weapons being taken to hand, but he ignored them still. “I’ve always known more than you.” He grinned before leaning in to kiss Buggy on one cheek then the other, as well as the end of his nose.

Dancing back and dodging the punch to the face the clown tried to land on him, he laughed again. “Getting slow, Buggy.”

“What the devil are you doing in a place like this, anyway? I thought you were off to sail the Grand Line, make a name for yourself.” Buggy scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. The bartender and the men around them appeared to have been forgotten by the blue-haired man as much as they were being ignored by Shanks.

He gave a small shrug. “Just passing through, heading back to Reverse Mountain. Thought I’d stop by and see old man Crocus.” He smiled at his friend.

Buggy laughed. “I bet he’s as sour as ever.”

“He was only sour with you because you did stupid stuff to get hurt.” Shanks reminded him.

“Did not.” He scowled, eyes finally taking Shanks in. The moment he noticed the missing arm, Buggy’s eyes widened in shock, and Shanks thought he saw a bit of horror there. “What happened?” He asked, voice soft.

“Sea king bit it off.” Shanks shrugged again. “Grab a couple bottles of the good stuff and we’ll sit and talk, somewhere private.” He gave his friend a lazy smile, hiding how much he wanted to get Buggy alone. Even if all they did was talk, he ached to spend some time with his old friend.

The clown turned around and tossed down some beli before grabbing three bottles and walking over to Shanks. “Mohji, you’re in charge,” he told a white-haired man sitting not far from the bar. Shanks couldn’t help but stare at the rather… odd hairstyle. Was that bull horns?

Shaking his head, he didn’t bother to ask, turning and heading out of the bar. He paused as Benn and Yasopp walked up to him. “I’m going to be busy, boys. You play nice, alright?” He smiled, giving them a wink.

Benn lifted a brow but gave a nod. “Of course, Captain.”

Yasopp looked less sure but he didn’t say anything, though he was giving Buggy a rather unimpressed look over.

“Good!” Shanks slapped his hand to Benn’s shoulder then motioned for Buggy to lead the way.

He followed the blue-haired man to a nice looking ship, and then to the captain’s cabin thereon. It wasn’t as flashy as he’d expect for Buggy, but he figured given more time, Buggy would have a ship that was as vibrant and loud as he was.

The clown removed his hat, carefully, blue hair falling down his back in two ponytails. This immediately caught Shanks’ attention and he moved closer as the other captain tossed aside his coat.

Buggy jumped, finding Shanks so close, and gave him a rather confused and irritated look. “What are you doing?”

“Your hair…” Shanks reached out a hand, taking one of the short ponytails in his hand. “You’ve let it get so long. You used to always complain about my hair needing cut.”

“Because you didn’t take care of it properly.” He informed him, eyes moving to Shanks’ hair. “And you still don’t.”

Shanks pouted. “My hair’s just fine. You’re such a priss.”

The clown huffed, face growing red, and flicked Shanks between the eyes. “What happened to your face?”

The redhead’s hand when to his eye. “Doesn’t matter.” He shook his head, moving his arm out and hooking it around Buggy’s neck. “Let’s not worry about things like that right now.”

“Things like that? Does that include your _arm_?” He shrugged Shanks away, moving over to a small table near a porthole. He uncorked one of the bottles of alcohol. “How did a sea king eat your arm? I know you can use that haki stuff to chase them away.” His back was to Shanks, but the redhead could see the tension in his broad shoulders. When had Buggy gotten so broad and strong?

Shanks shifted closer, putting his hand at the center of Buggy’s back, between his shoulder blades. “It was a wager, on the new generation. A small price to pay for that.” He leaned his forehead against the nape of Buggy’s neck.

“You’re as big a fool as ever.” Buggy poured them each a drink. “This generation isn’t going anywhere anytime soon, and someone is going to take advantage of your handicap.”

Sighing softly, Shanks moved his arm to slide around Buggy’s chest, wrapping around the other captain and holding firmly. He couldn’t help but notice it wasn’t just Buggy’s shoulders that had gotten broad.

The clown sighed and leaned back against Shanks. “You made me a promise, you know.”

“Having one arm isn’t dead, Buggy.” Shanks hooked his chin over Buggy’s shoulder. “I’m not going to die on you.”

“Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn’t give your life as easily as your arm?” Buggy shrugged away and fell into a seat by the table, picking up one of the drinks and draining it dry in one swallow.

Shanks moved to sit in the other chair. “I guess I can’t,” he admitted, picking up the other cup. “Not if I really thought I needed to make the sacrifice, but I don’t plan to just roll over and die, either.” He sipped the drink. Shanks figured he should probably be sober for this conversation.

Buggy, however, seemed intent on getting drunk. He didn’t even bother with the glass after the first drink, tipping the bottle back and taking a long pull. When he stopped for air, Shanks put his hand on Buggy’s arm, earning a glare that was full of many emotions. Buggy was always a vibrant, emotional man, but Shanks found this look particularly hard to decipher.

“We’ve been apart quite a while, seen things, done things, become captains…” He sighed and let go of the other captain, pushing his hand back through his red hair. He was still getting used to not having his hat to hold it back, not having the familiar weight on his head or shoulders. “I’ve never forgotten any of the past. We were dumb kids and only slightly less dumb teenagers, but we meant what we said, what we did. You know me better than anyone even now. You’re a part of me, Buggy. Even if I did die…”

“Shut up!” The clown wrenched himself away from the table, jumping angrily to his feet. He stalked away, body visibly shaking as he clenched his hands at his sides. “Just stop talking!” He absently reached up with one fist, tugging on one ponytail.

Sighing, Shanks finished his drink then set the glass aside, sitting there quietly himself. Buggy needed time. The redhead knew how this worked. The other man would run the gamut of thoughts and emotions before reacting further, likely loudly and animatedly.

After a few moments, minutes really, the clown spun around. His eyes were blazing as he marched over to Shanks. “I won’t accept it, and you better not, not keep your promise.” His hands curled in the collar of Shanks’ shirt, and he gave him a good shake.

Shanks reached out with his single hand, resting it on Buggy’s hip and guiding the blue-haired captain forward to settle down on Shanks’ lap. “Let’s not worry about it now. I want to focus on _now_. We’re here, alone, and it’s been _twelve_ years, Buggy.” His thumb dug into the other man’s hip, working its way under the sash wrapped there. “Tomorrow, I’ll give you a new promise.” He gave him a small smirk. “I promise.”

Buggy glowered, being stubborn on purpose no doubt, before finally giving in and kissing the one-armed man. It didn’t take much for both of them to lose themselves in one another, with familiar touches and new sensations. In their own way, Shanks thought, they didn’t need words to make promises, their touches and kisses did enough.

 

_ In Parting _

The next evening, reluctantly, the two captains stood facing one another. Shanks’ crew was at the pub, but Buggy’s was on his ship, ready to move on. The two hadn’t had nearly enough time together, but marines would show up if they both stayed in one place together too long. It seemed they had a keen interest in Shanks and, if nothing else, he wanted to make sure Buggy didn’t get drawn into that. He rather liked the idea of Buggy in East Blue, relatively safe.

“This seems familiar,” Buggy quipped, but his voice fell flat and his gaze turned out to sea.

“No. This is different, a different sort of goodbye. Last time, it was final. We didn’t think we’d be together again. Hell, we didn’t know if we’d live to see the next week let alone twelve years.” Shanks cupped Buggy’s cheek and turned his gaze back so their eyes could meet. “This time, it’s not like that. I have a different promise this time. I told you I would.” He smiled and leaned forward. Tenderly, he kissed his old friend. The kiss was slow, sweet. He poured in all he could as promise that they _would_ see one another again.

Buggy panted, as did Shanks when Shanks finally pulled away. “That… that was new.” The clown licked his red painted lips.

Shanks laughed and grinned. “Glad you approve.” He smiled, feeling rather smug to get that reaction from his lover.

The clown rolled his eyes and stepped away from the redhead. “Don’t ruin it.”

“Of course not. That’s your job.” He grinned broader, dodging a flying fist with a laugh.

Buggy grumbled but smiled a little before taking his leave. It was pathetic, but Shanks stood there, watching until Buggy’s ship was well into the distance.

 

_ In Relief _

Whitebeard was dead. Even as he watched as the body was laid out with respect on the deck of the Red Force. It was so hard to wrap his mind around, and it was like losing an uncle, almost; a last, large link to Roger, and a good drinking partner. And though his heart was weighed with the loss, it ached more deeply for other reasons.

Luffy had lost his brother, had nearly lost his own life. It was entirely possible he had succumbed to his injury after being taken from the field, but Shanks felt his young friend was still alive, would come back stronger than ever. Luffy was tenacious like that, so much like Roger. In some ways, he reminded Shanks of Buggy, too.

Turning from his place at the wheel, Shanks’ eyes moved over the many Marines and pirates, searching out a large red nose and soft blue hair. It only took a moment. He saw his friend standing surrounded by other prisoners from Impel Down, who seemed to have latched onto Buggy as their savior; an amusing thought that actually made Shanks smile a little despite the somber mood around him.

Hopping down off the ship, ignoring the way the Marines tensed around him as he landed lightly on the ground, he made his way toward the blue-haired captain. Buggy was in the middle of some tale, no doubt some flamboyant piece of fiction that made him out to be the big, tough captain that he claimed to be; he didn’t notice Shanks’ approach, not until several of the fugitives around him tensed and backed away, eyes anxious and scared.

Buggy turned his head, frowning over his shoulder. He rolled his eyes when he saw Shanks. “You just have to show off.”

That brought a small bark of genuine laughter out of Shanks. “So says the master.” He smirked and shook his head. “I wanted to thank you, for helping Luffy.”

“All I did was take him that stupid hat.” He rolled his eyes again.

“Hey, my hat’s not stupid.” If he’d had both arms, he might have crossed them then and pouted at his friend in a familiar way that spoke of their youth. As it was, he glowered instead.

“Ha! Not your hat anymore, is it?”

Shanks shook his head again. “No, I suppose it’s not.” He knew he’d never take it back from Luffy. When the time came for Luffy to return it, Shanks would thank him and tell him he’d earned it. Maybe, in time, Luffy would pass it on as well, as Roger had to Shanks, and Shanks to Luffy. “It’s still not stupid.”

“You’re impossible, and you _tricked_ me. Don’t think I forgot about that.” He pointed a finger at the red-haired captain. “You owe me a map.”

Always adventuring and grasping for treasure. Some things might stand to change, but Buggy wouldn’t be himself without them. “Tell you what, come up to my cabin and I’ll give you your reward.” He flashed his teeth in a rakish smile.

Buggy’s eyes widened just a little and brightened. “It better be something good, you bastard.”

Shanks laughed a little. “I guarantee you’ll be well pleased.”

Buggy dismissed the gathered fugitives with a wave of his hand, telling them to secure a ship and he’d catch up with them later. The two of them then returned to the Red Force and the main cabin.

Inside, with the door shut and locked behind them, Shanks sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He’d not let on outside, where anyone could see, how much the day had taken from him, but with Buggy, he felt safe to not be the captain, not be an emperor. With Buggy, he was just Shanks, just a man like any other.

“I always figured, after I met the kid, that he was the one. I mean, who else would you give your hat to if not the kid you gave your arm for. And he’s so damn much like you.” Buggy put a hand on Shanks’ shoulder. “Maybe a bit more stubborn and reckless and loud.” He offered a smile. “Kid’ll be fine.”

Shanks returned the smile a little. “Funny, I always thought he was a lot like you because he’s stubborn, reckless, and loud.”

Buggy laughed and shook his head. “Kid’s something.” Buggy would never admit it, Shanks knew, but his tone said it all. The clown was fond of the kid. Mihawk had one thing right, the smug bastard. Luffy was dangerous for the way he got under everyone’s skin and united people that you would never expect. “So, you got alcohol in here or you drink it all up, you boozehound?”

Moving around the other captain, Shanks procured a couple bottles from his stash and set them down on the map table. He popped one open and handed it to Buggy, not bothering with digging out glasses because they always ended up not using them anyway, and watched the blue-haired man’s lips as he took a long drink.

“I was afraid I was never going to see you again,” he admitted as he opened the other bottle. “When I heard you’d been caught…” After a drink, he set the bottle back down and stepped up to Buggy. “Seeing you today…” He shook his head and reached out, wrapping his hand around the base of Buggy’s skull, pulling the other man’s mouth close.

Shanks' hand thought he’d never get to see Buggy again, touch him, taste him. The kiss was tender for only a moment before he was licking his way into the clown’s mouth, chasing the taste of alcohol and desperation. He peppered kisses along Buggy’s chin until he could press his forehead in the curve of neck and shoulder.

His arm wound itself around Buggy’s back, fingers curling tight in the fabric it grasped there. He’d never wished for his other arm as much as he had at that moment, wanting to wrap Buggy up in a full embrace so no one could ever tear him away again. Shanks had buried the loss of Buggy so deep, hidden under anything he could distract himself with, that letting go of it was almost too much.

“Hey.” Buggy spoke softly, voice distant as a hand stroked through Shanks’ hair. The yonko realized that Buggy had been doing so for some time.

When he pulled back to look at his oldest friend, Shanks realized he’d been crying. He offered Buggy a watery smile and leaned into Buggy’s hand as the tears were wiped away. “Sorry.” He didn’t know what he was apologizing for. He just felt the need to say _something_.

“Idiot,” Buggy said fondly. The kiss he pressed onto Shanks’ forehead was so light, so tender, if Shanks hadn’t already been teared up it would have made him. “Forget about that. I’m here now, and the bastards aren’t going to get me again. I promise.”

Shanks laughed a little. “I thought I was the one that made promises.”

“Can’t let you hog all glory. You’re always making me look like a fool.”

“You do the fool part on your own.” Shanks laughed again then sighed. “I’m holding you to it.”

“I know.” Buggy smiled.

 

_ In Love _

It was another goodbye, another parting. Shanks hated each and every one, each time he had to watch as Buggy disappeared into the distance. For the longest time, he hadn’t really thought about what that meant, what Buggy meant, but as they stood on the deck of the Red Force, the fugitives waiting down below on their borrowed (stolen) ship, Shanks’ heart hurt. Who knew how long it’d be before they saw each other again _if_ they saw each other again.

Buggy was saying something, in his usual cocky way, but Shanks was oblivious to what as he reached out and yanked him close suddenly, the tip of his nose a hair’s breadth from Buggy’s. Buggy squawked and flailed but didn’t fight, staring at Shanks in shock, which made Shanks smile fondly. “I’m gonna miss you, Buggy.”

The other man huffed and rolled his eyes. “You’ll see me again sometime.”

“Maybe.” He offered a small, tender smile. “But I’ll still miss you. I always miss you.”

Buggy blinked at him, owl-eyed. “What?” He sounded confused. “What are you on about?”

Shanks shook his head and leaned in, angling his head just right. He’d gotten to be a pro at kissing around that red ball on Buggy’s face. “I mean I always miss you,” he repeated, voice a whisper, ignoring the way Buggy’s face shaded red and he wriggled in embarrassment at the public display. The men below seemed to only be more impressed with the clown for it.

“Shanks…”

“Buggy,” he started seriously, “we’ve had a lot of close calls. There have been too many times we’ve almost not found one another again. I can’t let you go now without telling you what you mean to me.” His eyes searched Buggy’s, glad to see that the clown was listening closely.

Again, Shanks leaned in and kissed him. This kiss was tender, sweet, and a bit of longing. He’d poured emotions into kisses before, conveying so many things to Buggy over the years, but nothing had ever been as important as this. “I love you,” he told him, a whisper against Buggy’s lips. “I think I always have, even when we were kids, and I’m always going to love you.”

Buggy swallowed, an audible click to Shanks’ ears. “Idiot,” he said fondly, his face still red but a tamer red this time around. “I’ve always known that.” This time Buggy grabbed his face and brought their mouths together, taking Shanks’ breath away with the depth of emotion he could feel behind it. “It’s always been you.”

Shanks laughed into the next kiss and cupped Buggy’s cheek in his palm, kissing him until they both were lost for breath. Of all the kisses they’d shared, this one was the greatest. It was freeing and full of honesty. All the other kisses had been good, but this one… This was the first kiss of a brighter future, one Shanks intended to make sure Buggy was a large part of.


End file.
